goanimate_newsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup (PPGZ)
Buttercup is a member of the PPGZ, and a protagonist in the show Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. She is 13 years old, and is based on Buttercup from Craig McCracken's original cartoon, The Powerpuff Girls. Her weapon is a hammer. History First Appearance Buttercup was first seen skateboarding home from school. As she's skateboarding, she notices a flash of light heading towards a boy who's playing nearby, and she makes a dash to protect the child from said light. In doing this, she transforms in to Powered Buttercup, the transformation earning her a costume change, as well as a hammer. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup is voiced by Machiko Kawana. (Kelly Metzger in the English dub.) She is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Buttercup transforms with the help of her compact and her ring, using the term "Powered Buttercup" to initiate the transformation. She is known at school for being the most athletic and sporty girl as she plays tennis, do karate and plays many sports, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates skirts, which she considers very "girly". This includes Blossom's pink skirt, and Bubbles' baby blue (light blue) skirt. This makes Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Blossom and Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. Personality Buttercup was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her transformation is "Powered Buttercup" and uses a large hammer as a weapon. Like in the original version, Buttercup is a tomboy girl she has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff, and is the most easily enraged girl of the three considering that she suggested launching Princess Morbucks out of the solar system. She is famous for being the most athletic and sporty girl in school and is admired by many female students. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching them on TV. It's shown she is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and haunted mansions. She's represented by stars. She also seems to be very cranky when she doesn't sleep which is shown in Sleepless in New Townsville, when she acted tougher and she suggested launching Sapphire into space and Princess Morbucks to Pluto. Category:Humans Category:Females